Aggie Prenderghast
Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghast is the main antagonist in Paranorman. She was not really evil or cruel, but she did seek revenge on the town of Blithe Hollow, and Judge Hopkins. She does not even know that she is doing the wrong thing, but she never wanted to hurt Norman so much, not even when she was in her witch form or an evil ghost. History As a Human Aggie lived with her mother on Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts. Much like her distant relative Norman Babcock, she can talk to the dead and also speak to them. Her ability to talk to them caused fear on all of Blithe Hollow's residents, thinking that she is a witch. They led her mother away from her and she was sentenced to be executed by Judge Hopkins, and was later hanged. After being sentenced guilty of witchcraft, she cursed the townspeople and the judge who testified against her into rising back from the dead before being hanged. After her death, many people believe that her story is a myth and became famous. As a Ghost After her execution, a person bearing the same powers as hers, visits her grave before sunset and tells a storybook so that the curse will delay into another year. Mr. Prenderghast, Norman's uncle, before the events of the movie, met Aggie and is forced to continue on putting her to sleep to prevent the curse, while others think that he is crazy. Years pass by and on the 300th anniversary, Mr. Prenderghast confronts his nephew, only needed him to be his sucessor. After Norman fails to visit her grave before sunset, Aggie starts the curse and brought back from the dead the people who have offended her. Norman then tries to stop her by trying to tell the story atop the town hall but she just electrocutes him to see her backstory. After Norman told that the zombies are not evil people, Aggie went berserk and madly destroys Blithe Hollow, especially the statue about her as a witch. Norman then visits her grave & tries to talk her by telling the story of Sleeping Beauty. She then grew tired of the story and says she wanted to destroy Blithe Hollow. Norman continues to confront her by telling a new story which is none other than her backstory that portrays her negatively, which drove her angrier and tries to get Norman away from her but then realizes that he is right. He told her that although they did something awful, it does not mean that she should, too. And she has to remember. Not just the bad people, but also the good ones that she'd forgotten. Aggie reminiscence to Norman that, before she died, her mother took her to a tree, the same one that she was buried under. There, her mother told her stories that always had happy endings. Aggie was able to find peace that allowed her to finally lift the curse and move on to the afterlife, along with the seven who had wrongfully accused her of witchcraft. Personality At the start of the film, her personality depicted as a stereotypical witch's. However, those depictions are wrong, as in truth, she is a timid and sweet, as well as sensitive due to her powers. After her death at hands of Judge Hopkins and other judges, she became a violent, temper tantrumic girl whose powers became destructive due to her rage. However, she didn't lose her humanity yet, as when Norman calmed her down and she reveals her former nature, as she regain her composure. Gallery Agatha 'Aggie' Prenderghast.jpg Aggied.jpg Trivia *Due to being reformed in the ending as well as her backstory, many viewers think that she is not the main villain and the movie's secondary deuteragonist as well as the secondary villain, leading to many people believed that Judge Hopkins as the true main villain. It's also possible that they though this due to Judge Hopkins is the only known antagonist that shown in movie posters, and Aggie herself is vaguely seen. *In many fanfictions of Paranorman, Aggie is featured with many love stories with Norman, making her a hero's lover. However, this practically caused her had some sort of an incest relationship or anything alike, as in truth; Aggie is Norman's ancestor because he has Mr. Prenderghast as his uncle. *Aggie bears many similarities with Carrie White, both being mistreated, both being outcasts and both using their powers to take their vengeance on those who have offended her. *Aggie also bears similarities with Lucy, both being treated badly for certain things (Aggie: her ability to talk to the dead; Lucy: her horns and vectors), both having a tragic backstory and both taking their revenge. *Aggie also bears similarities with Alessa Gillespie, both having a similar backstory and both having the ability to create nightmarish illusions. Also, both bear an almost striking resemblance and clothing. Interestingly, both are portrayed by the same actress, Jodelle Ferland. *Aggie also similar with Matilda Wormwood in terms of being mistreated or being outcasts as well as having unusual powers. Unlike Aggie, Matilda still alive when gained her happiness while Aggie had the same after her confrontation with Norman. Category:Ghosts Category:Villainesses Category:Kid Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Outcast Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:In love villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Telekinetics Category:Wraiths Category:Necromancers Category:Elementals Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Psychics Category:Hero's Lover Category:Illusionists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Vegetation Villains Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Supernatural Category:Cataclysm Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Multipliers Category:Teleporters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Cryomancers Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Crossover Villains Category:Summoners Category:Family Murderer Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Insecure Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Scapegoat